That's Good For You
by zero13
Summary: When Unit 01 tears free from the Dirac Sea, it appears to have been gone much longer than it was in this reality. Chapter III is now available
1. Default Chapter

Obligatory official disclaimer

I admit I don't own Gainax or any form of rights to Evangelion or the characters there within.  If I did I wouldn't be a broke college student, at any rate.  I think that covers all legal obligations for now.  Oh, I am rating this PG-13 for now, that may go up overtime, or it may not, you never know.

So what's the story?  Well you're just going to have to read then won't you.  I don't like trailers or teasers.  Not even for movies they give way too much away anyhow.  The only thing I can tell you though is that this begins directly after the 12th Angel.  I'll reveal more in my notes over time as to what may happen in the future, for now though, just sit back and enjoy the first chapter. 

-That's Good For You-

by: _zero

Chapter I:

To Change

'Are you sure that's what you want?'

'…yes…'

'Well, that's good for you.' 

With that, the faint blue light faded within Shinji's mind.  Everything was black, he couldn't remember what had just occurred.  The world was dark and virtually silent. Then he could clearly hear the sound of the entry plug emergency hatch being opened from the outside.  With a large creak the hatch was opened. Harsh light quickly came across his blue eyes which now snapped shut, the sound of a Woman crying was filling his ears. 

"Shinji!... Shinji!... Are you alright!?" In between her desperate sobs, she cried out for him, blinded by her tears of joy, anguish, and relief.

'She's… Misato… is crying… for... for me?'  With the hazy thoughts slowly coming to life within his mind, he felt Misato fall upon his and take him into a hug.  However, when she fell upon his form, something was wrong.

Misato Gasped, "Wha, wha, huh?"  Her crying abruptly stopped, tears still filling her, eyes she stood and backed up toward the plug hatch.  She now regarded the form in front of her with a more serious, and yet shocked investigation.  Asuka was standing behind her unable to see just what she was seeing.

"Weren't you going to punish him?"  Remarked one Asuka Soryu.  Misato turned around and flashed her a look that would kill if it could, this caused the fiery redhead to take a step back in a rare show of surprise.

"Asuka, go get Dr. Akagi now…" In a low tone but she was definitely back into major mode, with the look of death still in her eyes. "That's an order."

"What did the baka…"  Misato was going to give Asuka no quarter.

"NOW!"  Asuka turned to run toward the temporary command center.  Before the medical personnel could arrive at the entry plug, Misato sat at the edge of the hatch, in a stunned silence.  Her mind still trying to grasp what was lying in front of her.

'She's not… crying anymore… she sounded, scared…'  Shinji was still gathering himself, not knowing just what was going on.  He kept trying to move around, but his body gave no sign that it wanted to do such a thing.  'What's… what's wrong?"

"Oh, my God… Shinji."  Looking down at Shinji, she really could tell it was still him, yet it wasn't.  The blue and white plugsuit was torn, not from some sort of struggle, but the form that it previously held seemingly outgrew it's fitting.  Still laying half-naked in the plug, what appeared to be an older version of Shinji.  "It's… not possible… is it?"

Shinji caught this, he tried to form words, but his flooded lungs prevented it. Now barely coughing up the LCL from his lungs heaving them free of the putrid liquid, he spoke in a weak voice "Mi-Misato… what's… I can hardly… move."  He kept trying to open his eyes, but he still couldn't get used to the ever blinding light.  "I, I can't…"  Shinji began to fade back into unconsciousness.

"The doctors are… are on their way… hang on."  She was holding back the tears now, still sitting in the entrance to the hatch.  Shock, overtook her as she then sat in wait for the good doctor.  

Sounds of personnel running toward the plug started to get louder as they approached.  Dr. Akagi was at the front of the line.  "Move it Major, you're in the way!  Just what's wrong with…" Pulling Misato away from the open hatch making her way into the plug, "Oh my…" She gasped now seeing the figure, Shinji, in the plugs command chair who was now fully unconscious.  "What, what the hell?"  Dr. Akagi stood stunned for a few brief moments before regaining a panicked composure. "Get the Third Child out and into the secure infirmary now!"

---

"Does there appear to be any of effects that would adversely effect unit 01?"  Dr. Akagi now stood in front of Gendo's desk. He sat in his normal position, hands steepled in front of him.  Although he was mildly surprised by the effect that the angel had on the returned pilot, he did not show it, for in the end, he wasn't concerned.

"No, the initial tissue testing results from the MAGI show similar effects, in that it too has aged approximately five years seven months and four days with an error of point zero-three percent.  Other than this, there does not appear to be any other effects that would hinder our current plan."  Dr. Akagi finished her preliminary report on the incident with Unit 01 and the Dirac Sea.

"Is there, something else Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes, I believe that Major Katsuragi may suspect something."

"Let her be for now, I believe her attentions will be turned elsewhere for the time being."  Gendo was short and blunt, still calculating using the events to his advantage.  Ritsuko stood with a quizzical look upon her, as if waiting for Commander to inquire about something else.

"Anything else?  Doctor Akagi?"

"No sir."  She now glared at him, 'you bastard' she thought, 'you don't even care about your son do you.'

"Very well, you may return to your work."  Dr. Akagi spun on one foot and quickly made her exit from the cavernous office, making her way back to the infirmary.

---

Misato sat next to the bed of the still unconscious Shinji.  She had been sitting next to his bed for hours now, he was moved into the security wing, almost no one was allowed, meaning he couldn't have visitors, except for her, the good doctor and whoever assisted her, and his Father who would never visit him.  She knew he didn't want to be alone when he awoke somehow, especially now "How did this happen, just what is going on?"  Saying this out loud just as Dr. Akagi came through the door.

"Just what are you doing here?"  Dr Akagi retorted with an authoritative air, surprising Misato a little she turned to face her, responding with a voice mixed with sadness, anger, and fatigue.

"Waiting for Shinji to wake up, he should see something familiar when he does.  I don't think he'll even recognize himself."  Misato glared at Dr. Akagi with eyes that went right through her soul, as she melted under the gaze, knowing full well it would do no use to argue with Major Katsuragi now

"It was the Sea of Dirac."  Akagi stated bluntly. 'She doesn't need to know the little details.'

"Huh? just what does that mean? What exactly happened to him!?"  Misato was now clearly angry.

"Well I guess I have to spell it out for you."  Ritsuko seemed to be taunting the Major. "Remember when I said the only to describe the Angel was through abstract mathematics?"  

"Yes, I was there for that."

"Good, well it would appear that the universe the angel created with its AT Field had a different timescale when compared to our own. Within that universe, time moved at an accelerated rate.  As you can see, the effects on the pilot show just that."  Ritsuko gestured toward the sleeping Shinji.  Misato winced within herself as Ritsuko referred to Shinji just as, 'the pilot'.  Then another thought came to her.

"Well then if time moved faster then he would have run out of power a hell of a lot sooner then we predicted…"  Misato paused as she shuddered at the possibility of Shinji actually dying long before they were even to attempt rescue him, she continued, slowly "But the life support systems would have ran out long before we could have reached him, just how did he survive?"

"I'm not sure, the initial tests I've run through the MAGI haven't come back with any conclusive results.  However, even though he did somehow survive some form of stasis that he appears to have been in.  It still doesn't explain how his body did not suffer absolute muscle atrophy."  Ritsuko was staring off behind Misato toward Shinji.  "We'll have to keep him here for awhile to run more tests when he wakes up, I've done all I can without him being conscious." Dr. Akagi was finished 'That should be enough for now' she thought.

"Right."  Misato was still glaring at the doctor "Just, how much did he… age?"

"Over five and a half years, this means that physically he's just over the age of 20."  The lavender haired woman couldn't help but stand there in silence, disbelieving the information that she knew to be true, the evidence was lying just behind her. "I'll have something more conclusive for you later once he wakes up." Dr. Akagi now turned back into Misato's friend, at least temporarily, "You should get some rest, you look like Hell."

"As I should." Misato let out a sigh. "I've told Asuka I wouldn't return to apartment until he woke up at least."  Misato was now bleary eyed while Ritsuko turned back into the good doctor.

"You didn't tell Asuka anything else did you!?"  She was frantic, fearing just what the effects might have on the second Child's psyche.  Asuka was already showing very early signs of mental instability.

Misato replied coolly, not betraying any emotion to her 'friend'. "No, I didn't, I don't think she needs to know.  Not yet anyway.  All I've told her so far was that he may have had some sort of mental trauma, nothing beyond that.  So don't worry." It was Ritsuko's turn to let out a sigh of relief. "I'm still trying to figure out how to tell Shinji, let alone Asuka. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Just remember you're the one who signed up for it."  With a hint of sarcasm, this drew nothing but negativity from the Major, she wanted nothing to do with such banter from this point.

"This isn't a time to joke Ritsuko…"  With that she turned from her friend and took her position once more beside Shinji's bed.  Saying nothing more, Dr. Akagi left the room quietly closing the door behind her, as the door made a resounding click in the empty room.  All the sound that remained in the room shortly there after was the sound of Shinji's methodical breathing and the monitor's that were hooked up to him.  Misato continued to look down at the sleeping form. 

'I can't believe this is, he looks similar to the commander…'  She shudders at this thought 'But yet he looks different, more of his mother's influence now'  breaking off her train of though she ran her hand through his chestnut hair, that was now much longer, covering his closed eyes now slightly.  

"Shinji, I don't know you're going to take this…"  

Misato then sits down in the chair next to the bed and lay's her flight jacket across herself hoping that sleep will come to her.  'I'll be here for you when you come around.'  She continues to stare at Shinji in silence for another hour, before sleep finally overtakes her will to stay conscious one final thought resounds through her mind. 'With his hair like that… he kind of looks like… him.'

-More to come-

That was a fairly short chapter no?  The beginnings usually are, more will be coming over time, as I already have a start on the yet to be named Chapter 2.  Nope you don't get any spoilers/hints just yet.  Aaand I can't really promise fan service now can I.

Thanks goes out to BC Baron for helping me see something I over looked.

(Update 07023002: I corrected one of the worst errors one could make.  I'd like to thank Alaric for pointing it out to me.)

_zero

feedback is welcome at balky82@hotmail.com


	2. Form of The Man

The Disclaimer:

The only thing I own here may be the concept here that's it.  Other than that, I don't own any of Evangelion or any of the characters.  Gainax does.

This chapter is sort of a continuation of chapter one, but don't despair it is longer, some may say that's a bad thing but oh well.  Without further ado I'll spare you the rambling.  Chapter II of That's Good For You.  (updated: 07292002 for grammar)

-That's Good For You-

by: _zero

Chapter II

Form of the Man

The door to the secured room makes a light chirp sound as a security card is swiped through and the door grants access.  A slight figure passes through the entrance, silently the door closes behind her, being careful not to disturbed the rooms occupants.  The room was dark, there were no windows here, the figure made her way through the shadows and into the dim light that was over the hospital bed.  Her crimson orbs focusing on the form resting on the hospital bed.

Rei stepped in closer to see his face, taking even greater care to not alert the sleeping Major of her presence. 'He, is not himself.' The first Child studies his features ever closer: He had a similar jaw line to his fathers, a slightly different nose, and his eyes, his eyes appeared to be of another origin. 'His eyes, what is this feeling, I have seen him in this state before, yet he still looks, feels, familiar and yet...'  

Standing in silence, Rei scrutinized every feature on the aged Shinji.  He was now much taller than he was before, five feet eleven inches the chart said.  His hair was now longer, and as for his body itself, he now appeared more, in shape, more muscular.  He was still thin in stature but from what she could see from his arms that were exposed he did indeed appear stronger physically.   Despite the change that he had obviously gone through within the 12th Angel, at this moment he looked at ease within himself.  Rei couldn't help but notice this as in the past when she has visited him in the infirmary he always seemed troubled in some way.  
            'You appear as though you no longer require it… yet I know this to be untrue. I will protect you, I am unsure why, but I feel that I must…'  Rei took upon her promise once more to continue to protect him, she had made it her mission since the fight against the 5th Angel, Ramiel. Rei had thought of it ever since he disappeared a small sense of failure had swept over her.  A small look of concern came over her eyes now, showing an emotion that no one would see, "Ikari…"  Rei whispered lightly under her breath, the emotion then fading from her eyes.  
            Misato stirred in her chair where she was still sleeping soundly under her flight jacket.  Rei turned to exit the room, as silently as she had entered taking one last look at Shinji.  'I will not fail…'  The door closed behind her with its click sound as it is secured.  The sound of the heart monitor and the methodical breathing of the rooms two occupants were once again the only sign of activity within the room

---

            Several hours pass, when Shinji takes a deep breath and stirs from his dreamless rest, struggling just to even form simple thoughts in his muddled mind, let alone open his eyes. After several minutes of struggling he was finally able to open his eyes, heavy from a long sleep.

'Where, where am I?'  Shinji was trying to regain his eyesight even in the low lit room he was still having trouble seeing that was around him, the smallest amount of light felt like the midday sun, he was eventually able to piece together his location.  'The infirmary again, the ceiling always looks familiar here' He struggles to just find the strength to move his head around, 'What the, why am I so sore, it hurts just to move.'  Slowly, he eventually turned his head to one side of the room. 'There's no windows here, must be in a different part of the infirmary.'  Slowly and gingerly he eventually moved his head to look the other direction, his hair however ends up in the way.  'How long was I out, how is my hair in my eyes, what's going on?'  Slowly and begrudgingly he moved his hand to removes the offending hair from his face, even the slightest movements takes all of his will.  

Misato stirs in her sleep murmuring, "N, no… Shinji…" Shinji's hears her in her slumber craning his neck a little more to see the lavender haired woman sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

'She's… calling my name… in her sleep…'  Shinji pondered on this for a moment but in a drunken like state more questions continued to fill his mind.  'How long has she been here, she look so worn out…'  Taking in a deeper breath and gathering more of his strength he tries to wake Misato from her troubled dream.  "Mi-Misato."  Shinji's voice was weak but he thought it felt, different somehow, but his whole body was feeling, different.  He couldn't quite place it just yet, but he felt, out of place.  "Misato, wake up." Slightly louder this time she stirred a little more once again murmuring in her sleep.

"Kaji?..." She tossed in her chair, causing the flight jacket to fall from its resting place.

"Hey, wake up." Louder still, now in a more audible tone Misato was shaken back to consciousness as her flight jacket fell down the floor exposing her to the cold air of the infirmary.

"Huh what?"  She could have sworn she heard Kaji or at least someone who sounded similar.  Shaking off her weariness, she quickly realized where she was, being brought back into reality.  Her gaze brought her up to Shinji, who was slightly turned on his bed trying to get her attention.  "Oh, Shinji! You're, you're awake."  She smiled warmly, her voice was a little groggy still trying to fully bring together her thoughts.  Shinji smiled warmly at her as best he could.  She stood up and took two steps toward the bed.  She smiled as she approached him and took in his blue eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I can hardly move Misato." He paused settling back down on the bed, Misato's eyes widened. "I'm so sore, I can barely look around the room."  Shinji's voice frightened her, she didn't realize that with his newly matured body his voice would have deepened, and it did so, considerably.  

'That wasn't Kaji I heard… it was, him.'  Misato was now giving the boy a shocked look, this in turn began to scare Shinji.

"Wha, What is it Misato?  What's wrong?"  Misato quickly re-worked herself and began to put on a warmer look for him to see, holding back her tears.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Shinji."  She smiled at him.  Little did he know that he would have much to worry about, but her words were enough to calm him for now.  "I'll be right back, I won't be gone very long ok." Shinji merely nodded in response, his muscles still not allowing him to move much more.  Misato made her way quickly out the door, the door made a click sound as it locked back into place.

'So scared… she looked so scared.  What's wrong with me?' Shinji simply lay in state, awaiting for Misato's return

---

            About 30 feet down the hall of the secure wing, just on the other side of the visibly armed section-2 agents, was a phone with a direct link to Dr. Akagi.  Misato picked up the phone and slid her security card through, the phone beeped for a second.  Then, it rang through.

            "Yes?"  Ritsuko's voice was tainted with frustration as her work was most likely interrupted.

            "Ritsuko…" Misato couldn't be much more out of it, she couldn't hold back, a few tears escaped from her eyes.

            "Misato!  Is Shinji awake?" 

            "Yes, he is." She quickly gathered herself, wiping the two escaped tears with her hand.

            "I'll be there in 7 minutes… is there something wrong Misato?"  Ritsuko was her friend for a little while once more.

            "It's nothing, it's just that I didn't expect something, that's all."  The good doctor had little idea what she was talking about, but she still felt she owed her friend some compassion, but she couldn't readily find any words to offer her

            "I'll be there in 7 minutes, don't worry."  In the end, some came, but they were of very little consolation to Misato, the phone beeped once more as the line was closed.  Misato gently set the receiver down, and made her way back to the secure room past the section-2 agents.  She stood in front of the door for a moment, regarding it with a new resolve thinking of who was in the room. 

'It is Shinji, it is.'  Reassuring herself she leaned against the wall, to await Ritsuko's arrival. Staring up at the ceiling now, she was in back into a daze. 'I don't know how to tell him, It might sound best coming from Ritsu…' her sight was then brought down to the red striped door, where Shinji was, obviously totally unaware of what has happened to him.

---

            Shinji had been left alone for a long time, at least it felt that way to him, still struggling to make his body to move.  'So… sore.' As he tossed slightly rolling over onto his stomach he managed to left himself up with one arm. His vision was filled with the stark white that the pillow offered.  'I feel out of place, my whole body, feels…" He pushed himself back onto his back. 'unfamiliar.'  Still questioning what was going on in his mind, he could hear some voice speaking outside of his door.  'I wonder what there…'  

Finally being able to lift himself up into a sitting position he saw something that brought all of his thoughts to a halt. Audibly he gasped slightly, "What. What the hell?"  Looking down the bed now, he saw that his feet were at the end of bed, normally they only met about three-quarters down in the infirmary.  He then brought his hand up slowly, to just within his vision.  He stared wide eyed into his hand, looking for some sort answer to his questions

 Before he could react much further within his own thoughts, the door made its chirp sound, clicking just before it slide open.  Shinji looked over to the open door, dropping his hand as hid efforts were expended. In the door he saw Dr. Akagi, with Misato standing behind her.  Ritsuko stared, briefly shocked herself, if only for a second before stepping into the room.  Misato followed right behind her catching sight of Shinji and giving him an assuring smile again.

"How do you feel Shinji?"  Even after the preparation behind the closed door, it seemed to be the best thing to say. 'Better than just telling him outright' Ritsuko mused.

"I-I don't know, I feel so sore, and I don't feel right…" Shinji trailed off to find the words to just how to describe what was going on with him.  Both Ritsuko and Misato waited patiently, Misato made her way to the side of the bed where she had slept.  While Dr. Akagi stood at the bed's foot , looking directly at Shinji. "I feel like I'm out of place. Like a bad sync test or something like that."  Shinji's mind began to fill his mind, but only one came forward from to make itself heard.

"What's wrong with me?  This was the question Ritsuko had been waiting for, she answered with her own line of questioning before she gave any answers.  Misato stood silent, gathering as much information as she could.

"What's the last thing you remember Shinji?"  Shinji looked off in the distance.

"After sitting in the plug for almost 16 hours." He shudders. "The LCL was cold, all of the purification and heating systems had shut down, I don't remember much beyond that, I passed out right around then…  And then I think I only woke up, when Misato opened up the plug…" He looked over to Misato with warm eyes.  He kept his gaze there, seeking some sort of re-assurance that the doctor wasn't offering.  "How long have I been out since then?

"Well, since you came out of the Angel, about 26 hours. Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"  Shinji furrowed his brow.

"N-no, I'm sorry, that's all I can remember right now.  What's wrong, why is it so hard to move?"   He looked back toward the doctor who has still at the foot of his bed.

"Shinji, that's a side effect of what you've been through, it's a lactic acid build up within your system.  Once you move around more, it will wear off over a day or two." 

"What do you mean by: 'what I've been through', what's going on?" Sitting back up in his bed he placed one hand on the side of his, trying to piece together what the doctor was trying to tell him.

Ritsuko sighs, "Shinji, you said that you felt out of place and not yourself.  In a way you are correct" Shinji's eyes grew wider. "But you are you, Shinji, don't panic.  All the tests thus far have shown us that.  It's just that well..."  Misato was looking at her, waiting to just see how the good doctor was going to explain this.  "You've grown older Shinji." She opted for a simple and blunt approach in the end.

Shinji began stammering, "Wha, wha, what do you mean I'm… older?"

"It's difficult to explain so that you would understand Shinji, but I'll put it simply as best I can.  While you were inside the Angels shadow, you went into some form of alternate universe that it created with its AT field.  While there, the time axis moved at an accelerated speed when compared to our own.  At this time we don't know why it was this way, or able to explain how you survived within the Angel for that amount time. But the specific information I can give you is this: Physically you are approximately a few months over 20 years of age, that would you mean were inside of the angel for five years, seven months, and four days."  

Dr. Akagi stopped to take note of Shinji's shocked reaction. 'He's taking this a little better than I expected'

Shinji sat up and mouth agape, his breathing quickened briefly as he tried to analyze what Dr. Akagi had just told him, bringing his hand in front of him examining it closely ever still seeking answers that it did not contain.  "I'm… I'm older…"  His mind was becoming blank, all thoughts were fading into the back of his mind, 'This… is too much… I have to get out of here…'

"When can I leave?"  That was all he wanted to know now, even after the mind twisting information. Misato spoke up.

"You can leave in a couple of hours, Ritsuko wants to do a couple of more tests, then we can go home."  Reassuring Shinji, that not everything in his life has changed, still she had some worry.  'I'm going to have to buy some time… it's too soon for him to deal with Asuka.' 

"Tests… alright, I just want to get out of here."

"They won't take long Shinji."  Ritsuko motions for Misato to follow her as she starts for the door. "There are some clothes for you there by the sink.  It's a NERV uniform, but it's the best we could do for you right now."  

Shinji looked over to Misato 'I, I don't want to be alone.'  His thoughts showed on his face, drawing her back over to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be there when the tests are finished." She smiled and turned back around to walk outside the door.  Once again the door slid closed, making the click sound as the lock went back into place.

Sighing, he resided himself to the new task that was now before him, getting out of his bed.

---

            "That went, well." Ritsuko remarked as Misato pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial.  "And who are you calling?"

            "Asuka, I don't think she's exactly ready for this, and I know Shinji isn't prepared to deal with her reaction." Misato started walking down the hall.  "Tell Shinji I went to the command center to take care of some things, call me before he's done." Her attention returned to the phone.  "Asuka?"

---

            "Huh?  Why do I need to go to Hikari's I can handle everything on my… an order!?"  The Second Child couldn't quite piece together the reasons behind the Major's newly issued edict, "FINE!"  She hung up the phone and a string of German curse words could be heard by the slumbering Pen-Pen from inside his fridge in the other room.  Picking up the phone, she dialed up her friend to follow the Major's order, for now at least.

---

            After much effort and nearly falling down numerous times, Shinji managed himself out of the bed and across the room.  He was now dressed in the tan NERV uniform it didn't fit him exactly but it did its purpose.  He was avoiding the one object by the sink that was now the center of his fears and his morbid curiosity.  There was a mirror in this room, and he was avoiding as best as possible.

            'I can't avoid this forever… both Ritsuko and Misato looked shocked, a little anyway… How much have I… changed.'  He was hiding just out of view from the mirror when he resigned himself, to look upon just how old Shinji Ikari was now. "Here it goes."  Taking one last breath and eyes closed he maneuvered himself over the mirror, he held his breath for five more seconds and opened his eyes.

            Looking back at Shinji, was a man.  Not an old man, but a man who looked like his whole life was now ahead of him.  He let his breath go and continued to stare at himself.  His eyes, face, his hair, he brought his hand in front of him once more.  Not for answers, but for more questions.  He couldn't form any coherent thoughts, just a pure state of confusion.

            "Shinji are you ok?"  Ritsuko startled him as her voice came over the intercom.

            "Y-yes Ritsuko, everything is fine."  'I suppose' he thought.

            "Are you ready then?" 

            "Yes I am."  The security door chirped again and the door clicked and opened.  Ritsuko saw Shinji standing in front of the sink and Mirror that was right next to the door.  He was now leaning against the sink still trying to study himself.

            "I see…"  'Poor kid, he shouldn't have to go through this.' Not saying many more words she motioned for him to follow her.  No other words were spoken as they walked through the halls of the infirmary until they arrived to a preliminary exam room.  Shinji would later think to himself that it would be more like a prison interrogation.

---

            Misato was rushing through the stacks of paperwork that were waiting for her at her desk. Sparing no time with her usual panic and complaining, she went about her mission.  The bills from the UN and the city council were handled with ease.  Two hours passed before she knew it, when the phone rang.

            "Katsuragi"

            "Ma'am, Dr. Akagi is almost finished with Shinji. She told me to let you know before the last test."  Maya Ibuki's voice was on the other end of the line, her mentor was obviously busying herself with other matters than calling her friend.

            "Thank you Maya, tell Shinji I'll be waiting for him outside the infirmary."

            "Yes, Ma'am,oh and Major?" 

"What?" Misato retorted as Maya's voice became quiet like she was trying to tell a secret.

"Sempai told me to tell you that you were right, his voice is the most surprising change."  Misato gave herself a little chuckle.

"I told her so, thank you Maya."  

Misato dropped the receiver on the base and hurriedly finished signing the last minute forms.  Quickly slamming folders closed and placing them in her now monumental out box she ran out of her office and made her way to the infirmary to await for the young man who was Shinji Ikari.

            Nearly getting lost again in the process, she arrived twenty minutes after she received the call.  Where there was no sign of Shinji. 

'Good I made it before he was done.' She stood peering into the lobby for a few moments through the glass doors for a few moments. After finding nothing of interest she started to slowly pace becoming lost in her thoughts..  It was night out the Geofront was dimmed slightly as the light that usually came from the surface was now absent.  'Asuka better have left, if she didn't, she's going to freak and Shinji, well.  That might send the boy errr.' Her thoughts became muddled she stopped pacing looking at the ground in front of the doors.  'Of course he's not really a boy any more… at least he doesn't look like one…'  Misato was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see a young man rounding the corner behind the glass doors in a NERV uniform. 

Striding uneasy through the lobby of the Infirmary, Shinji gained more speed as he saw his goal now, the exit, and Misato waiting there.  Just as Ritsuko and her assistant Maya had told him she would.  'She's waiting for me, only one other person's done that for me…'  His thoughts trailed off now as he could only visualize himself exiting through the doors to the infirmary.

Misato looked up just before he reached the exit.  Her mouth went open as she caught sight of him as he waved slightly.  'Oh my…' She was frozen, the two doors parted as Shinji walked up to them.  Misato was sizing up Shinji Ikari looking him up and down.  Shinji was blushing as he saw her gaze perform its investigation, eventually settling on his eyes.  'He's… he's taller than I am now.  He still looks sort of like.'

"Hi, Misato."  He was smiling now greeting her as the doors closed behind him, however she still had that ponderous look upon her face.  "Uh, Misato?"  Shaking her ahead quickly she took a step forward and took him in a hug.

"Sorry there Shinji, how are you doing?"  He slowly brought his own arms up and awkwardly returned her embrace. Not used to the fact that he was now taller than the Major.

"That's ok, I'm a getting used to that now."  Commenting on her investigation "I'm still sore.  Not too mention hungry, could we get something to eat?"  The two brought themselves out of the embrace mutually, Misato looked up at him.

"Of course, we'll pick up some take out on the way home, I won't make you cook tonight."  She still looked a little uneasy yet she was comforting at the same time.

"This maybe a silly question Misato, but what's wrong?"

"Beyond the obvious?"  This garnered an uneasy laugh from the Third Child.  "It's just that, you're voice, I wasn't expecting…"  She stuttered over herself now trying to find the words.

"That's alright.  I heard Ritusko mention the same thing to Miss Ibuki."  This brought a small laugh from both of them this time.  "Could we go get something to eat?  I'm starving."

"Sure, you're a growing boy after all." Shinji frowned slightly as Misato got her jab in.  "C'mon, I'll get you anything you want.  Let's go."

---

            Not many words were shared in the car on the way home.  Uncomfortable silence was the topic of the evening as Misato drove her way home in traditional style.  It was helpful that there weren't too many cars out at night in Tokyo-3.  Light small talk was always being tried out by Misato but Shinji's mind was elsewhere as he stared out the window.

            "So what kind of tests did Ristuko run on you?" The Major once again trying to restore relations, but he winced slightly as he remembered the interrogation.

            "Some sort of psychological test to make sure I was me, more blood tests and body scans.  The usual I guess."  He resumed investigating of his light reflection in the window, when a thought came to his mind.

            "Is um, have… does Asuka know?"  It was Misato's turn to wince, going unnoticed by her passenger.

            "No, she doesn't Shinji, I figured she would have to see you to believe it. And."  She paused briefly re-thinking her strategy. "Don't worry about it right now, she's staying at Hikari's tonight.  We're here!"  The blue Renault screeched into a parking place.  Shinji was slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with his fiery roommate for now.

            Taking the food from the back seat and carrying it with him.  He ran into the elevator with the awaiting Misato.  Something had entered his mind with the mention of the class representative.  The question came into fruition while he was watching the numbers ascend to the top floor.

            "Uh, Misato?  Will I be, going to school tomorrow?"  The Major had been thinking about this for awhile now, not sure how to approach it still, she was relieved that he asked the question.

            "Not tomorrow Shinji no," her face turned a little sullen as she turned to him, "I don't think you can attend school, especially after all that has happened.

            "I kind of figured that… I just thought I should ask."  Shinji continued his dejected look, most children would be ecstatic to no longer attend any form of education, but to Shinji, that's where his friends were, other than his fellow pilots.

            *Ping* the doors came open to the elevator and made their way to the front door in a still.  Misato stopped in front of the door and turned to look up to the taller Shinji, placing one hand on his shoulder.

            "Shinji, I can't say I know what you're going through right now, but, I will be here for you…"  Shinji blushed as he looked down slightly at Misato trying to avert her eyes while she spoke looking side to side as she trailed off with those last words.

            "Th-thank you Misato…" He smiled now knowing that he would have someone he could depend on

            'Say something!'  Misato's mind had disengaged briefly from her constantly changing strategy. "Come on!  Let's eat!"  With that they both entered the apartment to have their meal.  Not much else was said, both still being overly tired they simply ate their food and retired for a fitful sleep.

---

            "Hey Asuka where's Shinji?"  Kenuske usually wasn't one to speak to the second child, but after seeing what the Angel had done to Tokyo-3 he wanted to ask Shinji all sorts of question.

            "How should I know stooge.  That baka probably got himself hurt."  Asuka's usual tirade against Shinji and the other three stooges was cutoff.

            "All rise, bow, sit down."  The class rep brought order the clamoring students shortly before the elderly teacher started on the day's lesson plan that would eventually degenerate into a discussion of Second Impact as usual.  Most of the class tuned him out as usual.  The chat room for the class was busy with the normal gossip and rumors.  Asuka wasn't one to partake, nobody dared to gossip about her for fear of the redhead's respite.  She did however receive a private chat window from one of the two remaining stooges.  

            'Come on, you know where he is, what happened?'  Kenuske was actually being diplomatic trying to extract information from the EVA pilot.

            'Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, you Hentai, it's classified.  Why don't you ask Wondergirl?'

            'Rei, are you kidding!?  She wouldn't tell the time of day let alone something that might be classified. Not even a little hint? ;)'

            'Stop pestering me!' 

Asuka shot Kenuske her look of death when she hit the enter key on her laptop. With her chat program closed she received a personal e-mail from him this time, with the subject heading 'Red-Demon'.  But she merely deleted it and shut down the laptop.  She opted to sleep through the rest of the morning away until the bells tolled for lunch.  She quickly made her way out of school room passing Hikari before she could even fit a word in.  Asuka escaped through the halls and across the courtyard then eventually the school gate.

            'Time to find out just what all of the fuss was about last night.'  Asuka turned right as she ran in the direction of the apartment complex.

---

            Shinji was alone, at least for now.  

Sub-commander Fuyutski had called the Major himself, informing her that her presence was "requested" and she needed to be at NERV immediately.  "Shinji, I have to go to Headquarters, when I get back we'll go out and get you some different clothes ok." Shinji was standing out on the balcony still dressed in the NERV uniform, with some leftovers from the night before in his hands. Misato had been gone for a couple of hours or so now, he had enjoyed having her around during the day, not being able to be with his friends.  However, he still enjoyed the quietness that was now resounding from the apartment, the only other sounds was the constantly chirping cicadas.

            'Not reversible in anyway, that's what Ritsuko said.'  Reviewing all of the information the good doctor provided him with, he was lost in his thoughts.  Had he not been doing this, he might have heard the front door open and close inside the apartment. 'I wonder, if I can talk to them soon… I can't believe I want to be at school…'  Shaking his head and giving himself a small chuckle.  He didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

            'Hey, what's he doing here?! And why did he cut his hair?'  "KAJI!"  Asuka hugged the man from behind not having to give much more thought as to who it might be.  Shinji on the other hand was nonplused dropping his food down all the way to the parking lot, and nearly having a heart attack.

            "A-Asuka, what are you doing home?" Trying to release her iron grip was proving to be a challenge as he turned around to face his roommate.

            "I do live here silly, take me out to lunch Kaji pleeease?"  Asuka didn't seem to care to investigate just who she might be clutching.

            "Sh-shouldn't you be in class right now?"  Shinji was trying to figure out just how to handle the situation, he wasn't prepared for an un-aided re-introduction to the second Child.

            'Wait a minute, something's not right, besides the hair.  His voice is different.  And Kaji wears an officers uniform…'  It's at this moment she chooses to see just who the man she has seemingly ambushed.  Asuka looks up at his face scrutinizing every feature. 'And Kaji doesn't have blue eyes!'  "Hey, who are you!?  What are you doing here!?  And how do you know who I am!?"  Shinji was panicking, he was about to discuss this with Misato when she had been called away.  He was completely unprepared. "Tell me now!  Or I'll call up my personal guard.'  

Shinji knew full well who her "personal guard" was; he also knew that section-2 wouldn't do anything since the team assigned to watch Asuka wasn't watching her completely.  Otherwise she wouldn't have made it back to apartment. 'Damn… fine, I'll handle this myself.'  Knowing he didn't have any way out Shinji decided to let the truth speak for itself, or at least to speak the truth before Asuka decided to defend herself in some manner.

"Asuka, don't you recognize me?"  He seemed to plead a little bit, with a hint of sarcasm as well.

"What do you mean?  I've never met you in my entire life!  Who are you!?"

"We've been living together for several month's Asuka."  A slight smirk came across him.  This seemed to dumbfound the agitated red-head.

"Huh?  What do you mean you're not Shinji.  He's just a stupid little boy."  She crossed her arms and turned her head in defiance.  Shinji winced slightly at those words even though he'd heard them many times from the second Child.  He knew that he wasn't that little boy anymore.

"I guess I have to prove it to you somehow then."  She opened one eye and turned her head slightly.

"I dare you to prove it."

"Ok, fine."  He blushed a little, remembering the one thing that would prove beyond a doubt that he was who he was. 

'It's the only way…'  "Do you remember when you kissed me?  You, you held my nose be-because you said it tickled you…"  He trailed off as he was scratching his head during his speech.  Asuka was in a stupor, now with her mouth wide open and examining the man in front of her

'It… it can't be, how?'  Here eyes going on and down his uniformed body, settling on his face as she squinted her eyes.  His jaw line was a little stronger, he was much taller than Asuka, Shinji also seemed to be stronger.  She examined his blue eyes that were partially obscured by his long brown hair 

"Shinji?"  She was shaking a little now, letting her strong façade fade.

"Yes, Asuka… it's um, me."  The front door opened and closed again.

"Shinji, I'm home.  Are you ready to go shopping?"  Misato looked down at the collection of shoes on the floor, spotting the red shoes that were now on the floor next to Shinji's with abject terror.  

'Oh hell' Misato ran through the apartment, eventually finding the two pilots on the balcony.  Shinji seemingly pressed against the balcony rail as Asuka was a few steps in front of him dumbfounded with a hand over her open mouth.  Misato looked to Shinji as he looked between her and the Second Child.  He shrugged slightly.  Misato tried to find some way to salvage the situation, eventually resigning herself that she couldn't find any way to remedy it for now.  Reassuring Shinji a little with a smile she put one hand on Asuka's shoulder, bracing herself for the redhead's reaction.

'No time like the present...'

-More to come-

Well there you have it.  One more chapter finished, chapter 3 is currently in the works. I write a lot in the middle of my summer class, helps pass the time.  What does an English major need to know bio-organic chemistry for anyway?  Enough about me.

I've received a lot of great feedback, a little surprising, I wasn't expecting quite that much response, thank you to all who e-mailed and reviewed.  If anyone is looking for spoilers, once again, I don't wish to give much away yet.  Some have guessed where I'm going, others are, well, pretty close.  Ok, ok, enough babbling, I'll uh, go back to writing now.  And next time, FAN SERVICE, well uh maybe, but only if your good and you eat your greens.

_zero

Comments welcome at: balky82@hotmail.com  as well as the review board.


	3. Being There

Legal Obligations:  I don't own anything that has to do with Neon Genesis Evangelion or any other works done by Gainax or Hideaki Anno.  If I did I wouldn't be writing this, nor would I be a starving college student or an American, but that's beside the point.  So the characters thus far are all owned by their copyright holders and their legal team.

It's been a very long time since Chapter II, so I won't waste your time right now, on with the story.

-That's Good For You-

by: _zero

Chapter III:

Being There

            Things were silent for a few seconds, with Asuka staring at Shinji in disbelief, and Misato resting a hand on the redhead's shoulder.  "Asuka…"

            "Mein Gott, this…  Just… what happened?"  Asuka stammered.  Her defenses still down as she continued to scrutinize the older Third Child.  Shinji glanced nervously at Asuka while trying to find something to say to her to no avail, she appeared to be in complete shock, but he was drawing a total blank.  All of his concentration was tied up with just trying to prove that he was indeed himself and he hadn't planned much beyond that.  His gaze was locked onto Misato with pleading eyes, for her to do say something.  Fortunately, his non-verbal request did not fall upon deaf eyes as it were.

            "Asuka," Misato whispered again and hung her head a little, searching for some way to comfort the girl.  For her part, the second child stood there motionless glaring at her roommate.  "When Shinji was taken into the Angel, he was gone a lot longer than we could have imagined."  Asuka could feel herself calming down ever do slightly, but she never took her eyes off his face, still trying to accept such a metamorphosis.  The Major continued, "Ritsuko can explain the specifics much better than I can, but it all comes down to this.  To us, he was gone for just 16 hours, but for him, it was over five years.  The last time you saw Shinji, he was 14 years-old."  Misato paused once more preparing herself for the German pilot's reaction. "But as he stands here right now, before you and I, he is somewhere over 20 years-old."  Asuka was still examining her altered roommate, in a mixture of terror, curiosity, and wonderment.  "That's all I can tell you, because that's all I know."

            Shinji remained against the railing, trapped under the red head's gaze.  Her eyes expressed that she was just as disoriented as he was with this situation.  Misato turned Asuka around to face her.  Oddly enough, she didn't offer any resistance, "Asuka, believe me, I know what you're going through.  Shinji's probably even more confused."  In an effort to save time, she opted to dispense with the pleasantries and went back into Major mode. "Listen, I will talk to you more about this later, but for now Shinji and I have to get him some new clothes."  Asuka raised an eyebrow at this, and Misato could immediately tell what she was thinking. "His old ones don't fit him anymore and no, you can't come along.  I want you to stay here.  That's an order."  

It was right about then that Asuka's argumentative tendencies began to kick back in, "But I have to go ba…"

            "No you don't," Misato glared at her, "besides, since you're already cutting class, I don't think the rest of the afternoon would matter."  The Major knew she was being blunt, but she was upset to say the least, at the second child's attempt to defy yet another order issued within the last 24 hours.  "Shinji?"

            "Y-yes, Misato?"  He was a little scared due to the tone she had just used toward Asuka.

            "Are you ready?"

            "Oh uh, yeah I guess."  Misato's countenance seemed to soften a bit upon hearing this. Shinji, on the other hand, thought it wise to conceal that he still felt utterly overwhelmed by everything that had just happened up to this point and was, furthermore, fairly certain that shopping would do little to improve things.

            "Great," she said, seeking to reassure him.  "I'll be right behind you."  As Shinji gingerly made his way past his two roommates, he observed Misato crouching down before Asuka striving to command her full attention.  Misato spared one more glance over her shoulder toward Shinji and smiled at him as he departed for the front door of the apartment.  Then, after taking a deep breath, she turned back into the Major to confront the young girl once more.  "Asuka, there is one last thing."

            Coherent thought finally made its return to Asuka, as she quickly regained her composure.  "What?" she practically growled as the fire was returning to her voice as well as her eyes.

            "You cannot tell anybody about Shinji."

            "Now, why would I want to tell anybody about tha…"

            "Asuka, I'm serious!  These orders come straight from Dr. Akagi. No one outside of NERV is allowed to know about his condition, at least not yet.  If any of his friends ask, we're to tell them that he's still in the Hospital."

            "Why does he get all of the special treatment!?"  Asuka's short-term memory loss, apparently induced by the shock of recent events was abruptly cured when she received a reminder emanating from inside the apartment.

            "Uh, Misato are you coming?"  All of Asuka's remaining resistance was depleted the second she realized such deep, mature voice was now coming out of Shinji.  As was the case with Misato, Ritsuko, Maya and the others, his dramatically altered voice had quickly become the most disconcerting change for her to get used to.

            "I'll be right there!"  Misato stood up and backed away from Asuka.  "I mean it Asuka, nobody.  We'll talk more about this when Shinji and I get back."  Asuka just nodded her head as Misato left her standing there, awash within her own thoughts.

            The front door opened and closed.

            '…'  Asuka's mind was a blank, she was still burning the image of the now older Third Child into her memory.

--

            "Misato, I don't think I'm going to need all of these clothes."  He pointed with his thumb toward the back seat that was now full of bags.  The amount of bounty in the backseat was enough to make any woman jealous.  He had started protesting half-way into their excursion through the various shops in Tokyo-3's clothing district.  Nonetheless, all the accumulated evidence demonstrated a clear lack of sympathy from Misato.

            "Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's impolite to turn down gifts Shinji?"  She was teasing him quite a bit, but she just couldn't understand why Shinji was so conservative when it came to splurging on nice things for himself, especially when NERV was picking up the tab. 

            "N, no, it's not that… sorry."  He apologized again as he had after each time she started to tease him over it.  She just rolled her eyes.

            "Besides, you needed some clothes other than the black pants and white shirt you always wear.  Speaking of which, how do you like what you're wearing right now?"  He had ditched the NERV uniform after the first shop, in favor of what he was now wearing; a dark blue button up short sleeve shirt with Khaki pants.  He also sported a new pair of wire frame sunglasses.  After being in the darkness for over five years his eyes had become sensitive to normal daylight.

            "You already asked me before.  Remember."  He blushed profusely, flashing back to the incident that took place when he first tried on his new clothing.  Misato was giving her approval so enthusiastically that some of the female employees in the shop were giggling to themselves.  "I, I like it, Misato."

            "hehe,"  she snickered  with a wide grin on her face as she recognized exactly what he was remembering.  Shinji was now rubbing his head, and she now remembered the other thing that he was probably thinking about.  "So, how's your head… and your knee, and your shin…"

            "They still hurt, obviously," He lamented while glowering at Misato, who was attempting to suppress her laughter and was failing miserably.  Another one of the side-effects that Dr. Akagi had mentioned to Shinji was this: Given his 'growth' and not actually being conscious while it took place, he would require time to get used to his new body.  In other words, he would try to walk around like he was still in a 14 year old body.  Suffice it to say that he had turned into a klutz, and he had the bruises to prove it.  The worst of which was incurred while inside the first store; which was by far his most spectacular fall, it resulted in a large knot on his forehead.  "It's not that funny, Misato."  He frowned a little more, however her laughter finally broke through.

            "Oh yes it is Shinji, you have no idea."  She was smiling brightly now, while driving well over the posted speed limit.  Instead of heading back in the direction of the apartment, however, Misato drove toward the hill that provided the best view of Tokyo-3.  Shinji knew why they were making the deviation.  They hadn't discussed the matters at hand that were in the back of their minds all day.  He took off his sunglasses, squinting and looking at them intently.

            'These will take some getting used to, a different way to view the world.  I guess I sort of have to do that now…'  The blue Renault came to a small screech as Misato wordlessly parked the car and extricated herself from the vehicle.

            'This is so awkward, he's Shinji, yet... he isn't…'  She walked over and perched herself on the railing overlooking the city.  The sun was close to setting.  Normally this was the hottest part of the day, but it was cooler up on this lookout over Tokyo-3, 'Just a little bit more time before he has to face the others, and Asuka again.'  Shinji got out of the car now with his sunglasses placed back over his eyes.  "Taking a liking to those shades there eh, Shinji?"  All he could do was nod as he walked over with his hands in his pockets.

            "Misato… will I be able to see my friends again?" There was a tension-filled moment of silence then Misato let out a sigh.

            "I think a lot of that depends on you Shinji.  Dr. Akagi hasn't given the go ahead just yet.  I will look into it though..."  Misato couldn't help but feel some of his pain from the sullen look Shinji's face retained behind his sun glasses.

            "I can't go to the school.  That much I do know.  I'm just a little scared as to what their reaction may be if I see them around.  Even though I want to, I don't know if it's right some-how."  Shinji's head was swirling.  He was still unsure of how anybody outside of NERV was going to handle this.

            "Shinji, I realize it's going to be difficult when you do."  'I don't know what else to say to him, there's so much to consider about this… maybe it's just best to let him figure it out for himself.'  "That must sound really weak coming from me.  But, I guess I just want to say, that I'll be here for you, if you need anything ok."  She looked over to him now from the railing.  Had she seen his eyes, she would have beheld the expression of someone who was both happy and sad, not really knowing how to feel.

            "Th… Thank you Misato" They stood there for a few more minutes in silence, regarding the scenery while enveloped in their own thoughts.

            'He's having to grow up overnight now, literally.  As if sending children into combat wasn't bad enough, this is so much for him, so fast…'  Questions began forming in Shinji's mind.

            "When is my next sync test?  Ritsuko said they would need to re-fit some things before I could pilot again."  Even though he wasn't thrilled about it, he still wanted to know how much time he had left before he was required to go back.

            "Two days, the new plugsuit is ready, they're just resizing the inside of the entry plug now.  So hey you get two days to rest up!"  Shinji was un-enthused, but gave a small laugh anyway. A minute later, Misato's cell phone rang.

--

             "What do you mean the second branch just vanished!?"  Misato was running through Central Dogma with Shinji in tow, Hyuga was running along side them as well.

            "All we know so far is that they were running the initial S2 engine installation procedures when it occurred.  Dr. Akagi is still running the information through the MAGI.  There's a briefing in six minutes."  They passed through the entrance to the command center.

            "Shinji, wait for me in the break area okay?"  Shinji merely nodded, Misato glanced back at him as he slowed down next to the room.  He watched her as she rounded the corner.

            'An entire section of NERV…'

--

            The holo-projection of the incident showed just what had become of the second branch. What was once a base that housed Eva unit-04 and all those devoted to its operation, had been lost in a wave that could not have been predicted.  A chill ran down the Major's spine, as she saw a resemblance between this wave, and the shadow that enveloped Unit-01, along with the Third Child "This is horrible."

            "Evangelion unit-04, its support group and all of the facilities within an 89 kilometer radius were completely destroyed."  Maya Ibuki read the grim report as they continued to stare at the now blank screen.

            "Along with thousands of people."  Dr. Akagi Added

            "Looking at the time schedule, it appeared that they were in the middle of installing the experimental S2 unit from Germany."  The long haired tech, Aoba, read his assignment as Maya finished hers.

            "Potential causes range from insufficient structural integrity to an error in calculation during the preliminary design stage.  That's 32,768 possibilities."

            "And that's not mentioning sabotage." The Major was beyond worried.

"But it wasn't really an explosion was it?  It just, disappeared."  Hyuga Makoto was trying to piece together what happened with the rest of the command staff.

"In all probability they were swallowed by a Dirac Sea, Just as Unit-01 was."  Ritusko and Misato started a dark exchange.

"Then the restored S2 engine is..."

"Gone, along with our hopes."

"We're being forced to use things we don't understand."

'Yes, things like the Eva's.'  Dr. Akagi's dark thoughts came forward.

"That will be all for now."  Sub-commander Fuyutski interjected. "On a related matter, the United States Government has requested that we take custody of Evangelion unit-03.  It will be arriving here by the end of the week.  Major I will need to meet with you on this development in the morning at 0700 hours. Dismissed."

            As the staff exited the room Misato tugged Ritusko back lightly.  Both waited until they were alone.

            "Ritsuko, we need to talk for a minute."

            "What is it Major, I'm really busy right now."

            "It's about Shinji, he can't stay in that apartment forever, he has to get back out into the world."

            "What are you getting at Misato?  We're designing a tutoring program for him right now, I'd like him to come in tomorrow for some initial tests."

            "That's, not what I meant Ritsuko." Misato was a little miffed with the good doctor's quick responses. "He keeps asking if and or when he can see his friends again."  Dr. Akagi regarded the Major in thought for a moment.

            "He can see them whenever he likes now, I don't think there would be any harm in doing that."  Her mood turned less cold all of the sudden. "In fact, it would be for the best if he could return to some semblance of a 'normal' life with his friends."

            'Whatever normal is' thought Misato, "He'll be happy about that, I'll let him know."  The Major started to leave the room when it was Ritsuko's turn to grab hold of her elbow.

            "Misato, I've been real short with you lately, like just now.  For what it's worth, I'd like to apologize."  The lavender haired woman looked at her for a moment, taken aback at her seemingly distant friends action.

            "We all have a job here Ritsuko, I know how everything can get to us after awhile.  It's ok, don't worry about it."  Dr. Akagi released her friends elbow, "I'll tell Shinji the good news."  Misato then exited the room, leaving the good doctor behind.

--

            Shinji sat in the break area for an hour, alone with his thoughts.  Numerous NERV personnel had run through the break room during his stay.  He was leaning forward with his chin resting in hands.

'What the… oh.'  Shinji absently ran one hand the side of his face, feeling the stubble that was forming along his jaw line.  An image of his father came into his mind, causing the Third Child to visibly frown.  'I will not look like him…'  He continued rubbing his cheek, when someone casually walked into the break area.  The other man didn't pay much attention to him at first.  That is until he noticed Shinji wasn't in a uniform.

"Not only are you out of uniform, but you should be at your post."  This caught Shinji a little off guard snapping him out of his thoughts back into reality.

"Huh?  Oh, hi Kaji.  They haven't called for the pilots and Misato told me to wait here."  Shinji thought nothing of his response, but Kaji was stunned. Not for long however he would piece it together quickly.  Kaji had already gone through Dr. Akagi's reports from, even though, technically, he wasn't supposed to have access to those just yet.  None of the reports however, had contained a picture of the elder Third Child.  "My my Shinji, you've grown haven't you."  This solicited a weak chuckle from the Third Child.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..."  Shinji stood up from the bench he was sitting on.  He was now as tall as Kaji, if not slightly more so.

"You're also working on a five o'clock shadow there."  Shinji's face went slightly pale.

"I know."  Kaji perceived the cold tone in his voice.

'I can only imagine why he wouldn't like that.' Thinking back to his last meeting with the Commander, "Say Shinji, do you mind if I ask you a question?" the young man shook his head.  "You don't… know how to shave do you?"  

"Oh uhmm, uh, no I don't" Shinji blushed slightly

"And you do!?"  In an ironic twist of fate, or just good timing, Misato chose that exact moment to enter the break room.

"Hello there sweetheart, Shinji and I were just discussing guy stuff, you know."  Kaji presented her with his best lady killer smile, sadly to no effect.

"Oh yeah I know, that's why you're going to stop, and don't sweetheart me."  Misato was now The Major once more.  "Don't you have some sort of job you should be doing right now?"

"Well I was about to perform a service for NERV here.  I was going to propose that I teach the young man how to shave."  Shinji was caught in the middle of the bickering adults, although Kaji's comment did catch his attention.

"How noble of you, but since you're the only one who has offered."  She looked toward Shinji with a cocked eyebrow.  "How about it Shinji?"

"Uh, um yeah, sure."  He managed a weak smile

"Then it's settled, how does tonight sound?"  Shinji nodded in reply. "Great, I'll see you in an hour or two then, I'll have everything for you when I get there."  As Kaji, started to walk away, he passed by Misato and gave her his best lady killer smile topped off with a wink, to which she turned her head in response.  A moment of uncomfortable silence lingered upon Ryouji's exit.

"Is everything okay Misato?"  Shinji decided to inquire about the current situation that had NERV up in arms for the last few hours.  The Major looked worn down again.  The aftermath of the most recent battle coupled with the stress caused by the frenzied pace at the end of the day was starting to show through her usual facade.

"Well Shinji, yes and no.   There was no angel attack, but," she paused "the entire second branch of NERV vanished while they were testing unit-04. It was similar to the twelfth angel's shadow, the Sea of Dirac."  Shinji's eyes conveyed the conflicting emotions within him: he was worried, sad, angry, and relieved.  He started shaking a little. 'And now this, what more does he have to go through?'  Misato was able to read his unspoken reaction.  "Shinji, don't worry."  'Can't you think of anything better than that?'  Misato silently kicked herself.

"Still, all those people." Shinji's mind flashed between his experience with the twelfth angel, the incident at the second branch. He then imagined the same thing occurring to his friends. 'It could, it could happen right here.'  He was broken from his dark reverie when Misato placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Shinji, it was an accident.  There was nothing anyone could do." Shinji nodded slightly after looking into her eyes, seeing her honesty, finding a degree of comfort there.

"Let's go home okay?  We've got to get rid of that stubble."  She was playing with him again, hoping to distract him from the gravity of the day's events.

"Alright."  Shinji smiled briefly.  It wasn't one that dissipated though.  It lingered with him as they walked through the Geofront to Misato's blue Renault.

--

            "We're home!"  Misato announced their arrival back into the apartment.  Something quickly caught her attention though; Asuka was talking rather cheerfully to someone.  Shinji was behind her in the entryway, lugging several large bags of clothing that were his spoils from the day's shopping spree. "Just what are you doing here?"

            "My presence was requested if you recall Misato."  The voice belonged to Kaji.  "NERV did not require my rather unique talents today, so I got off duty a little early, Asuka was more than happy to keep me company."  The girl in question was displaying her usual cheerfulness whenever Kaji was around, still trying to latch herself onto his arm.

            "A likely story."  Just then, a large thump was heard throughout the apartment.

            "AHH, damnit."  The perpetually unshaven man and the two women ran around the corner… and proceeded to stifle their laughter at the sight that greeted them.  There was Shinji lying in a heap of bags and clutching his head slightly. Having lost his balance once again, the bags he was carrying broke most of the fall except for the impact his head received.

            "You okay Shinji?"  Misato asked, as she was the first to compose herself with a worried comment.

            "Yeah, I'm fine.  I suppose I should be used to this by now."  Kaji and Asuka stopped chuckling now.  Shinji was gathering the bags around him, Asuka spoke.

            "Gott, baka, think you bought enough clothes?" Before Shinji could say anything, Misato, was already fed up getting a little fed up with Asuka's earlier antics, interjected in the young man's defense.  

            "Well what did you want him to do Asuka, walk around in that uniform all the time?"

            "Ladies, ladies, let's all calm down now and relax.  It's been a long day for everybody."  Kaji's words brought glares from both Asuka and Misato, which he expertly ignored and walked into the living room.  Kaji waited a few more minuted more while Shinji hauled the rest of the bags into his bedroom before knocking on his door.  "So, Shinji, are you ready to learn just how to shave?"

            "Yes."  He gave his answer with strong affirmation, an image of his father still fresh in his mind.  This wasn't lost on Kaji, he took note of his reaction.

            "Great, oh I have question."

            "What's that?"

            "Do you want to try electric or the razor?"  Kaji produced a plastic blade holder and an electric trimmer.  Shinji just stared blankly.

--

            "Just what is taking them so long in there?"  'They wouldn't even let me watch.'

            "Asuka, calm down, it's his first time shaving you know, that takes time, I think anyway."  'They wouldn't even let me watch.'  The two sat fairly quietly trying to catch any piece of conversation that the two men could be having.  Although they could hear a yelp every so often, resulting in stifled giggles from them.  For the most part the conversations were purely instructional.  Asuka was sitting at the table with her head down while Misato was leaning against the wall by the bathroom still nursing her recently tapered amount of beer.

            "Misato?"

            "Yes, Asuka?"

            "He can't be changed back, can he?"

            "No, Ritsuko said pretty bluntly that they can't reverse the aging process."

Simultaneously Kaji and Shinji were having a conversation away from the 'art of shaving'.

            "So are you going to go back to school Shinji?"

            "I can't, Misato said that Ritsuko is developing some sort of accelerated tutoring program."  Shinji looked sullen.

            "But you miss your friends, don't you."

            "Yeah."

            "Companionship in one form or another is the one thing that all people seem to seek out.  Don't worry Shinji, I'm sure you'll get to see your friends soon."  Shinji merely nodded in return. "Now, let's see.  Ah yes what to do about those cuts you have there."

            "Ristuko said that he could see his friends again.  But, he can't go back to school."  Misato was smiling now, 'I don't know if Shinji would seek them out on his own.'

            "He gets to stay here while I go to school!  It's not fair!"

            "Asuka, how would you like to be 20 years old and still going to the eighth grade?"  Asuka blushed at this retort, silently admitting that the Major had a point.  "I do have an idea though."  Just then the door to the bathroom opened

            "So you two, hear anything that interested you?"  Asuka and Misato stopped their whispered conversation suddenly. "I see." The still un-shaven man gave a small laugh.

           "If it's all the same to you Kaji, I think I'll try the electric razor next time."  Shinji appeared with a few cuts and razor.

            "Now remember Shinji, it won't be as close of a shave, you'll have to do it more often."

            "That's fine with me."  Asuka was watching the conversation from the corner of her eye while Misato on the other hand was looking on with avid interest.

            "Looking good there Shinji."  Saying this made the young man blush furiously.

            "Uh, thanks Misato."

            "I'm surprised Kaji could actually pass on such knowledge, considering he doesn't use it himself."

            "I may be out of practice Katsuragi but I'll have you know…"  Misato continues to give an ever growing look of displeasure.

            "Have me know what Mr. Ryouji?"

            "Uhh, um, nothing." He says scratching his head.  The room was silent for a few moments.  "Well I should be taking off now."

            "Aww, do you have to leave so soon Kaji?"  Asuka bolted up from her resting place, latching onto the long haired man's arm.

            "Afraid so, I have an early shift tomorrow."  Kaji relinquished the redheads hold as they reached the front door.  "I'll be seeing you."

            "Thank you Kaji, for uh you know showing me how to shave."  Shinji spoke up.

            "Not a problem Shinji, if you need to know anything else just ask, got it?"

            "Got it."

            "See you later."  All three waved there salutations as the door closed in front of them.

            "Shinji, I almost forgot."  The Major spoke as they went back into the living room.  "Ritsuko wants you to come back to HQ tomorrow morning."  Shinji shuddered slightly, "It's not for more tests, at least that's what she told me."

            "Am I going back to school?"  He spoke with a hopeful tone.

            "No, it's most likely about the program we talked about.  I have a meeting in the morning as well, so I'll take you in the morning."  Asuka was staying fairly silent through out this whole affair, still not knowing how to handle this new grown up version of Shinji.

            'He's not just this stupid little boy anymore, but he is!  He has to be, he's just… taller and stronger now.  But he's still a wimp, he has to be!'  Shinji broke Asuka from her reverie passing by her on his way to his room.

            "I'm going to bed, goodnight Misato."  He paused in front of his door, "Goodnight Asuka."  Asuka hmphed at the blue eyed boy, "Well I see something's haven't changed around here."  The door slid behind him as Asuka registered his retort in silence.

--

            "Aaah" Shinji awoke with a start, sitting straight up in his bed with a cold sweat running over his body. 'At least, it wasn't real.'  Shinji's dreams were filled with visions of himself in unit-01 fighting all of the previous angels, only to eventually slip into the shadow of the twelfth angel, and then into nothingness.  'Four A.M… I don't have had much more time anyway,' withdrawing the covers from himself, he walked out of him room and into the darkness of the apartment with SDAT in hand.  In the living room he saw that Misato was on the floor in front of the now silent television asleep            

'She hasn't been drinking as much as she used to, I wonder if she's ok…'  He looked around seeing that it appeared that Misato still hadn't finished the beer that she was drinking when Kaji was over.  Shinji draped a blanket over her sleeping form.  Walking into the kitchen and retrieving a glass of water.  Draining the contents of it quickly he set that glass back down and made his way over to the balcony door.  Managing to slip through the glass door with relatively little sound, Shinji sat in one of the chairs and watched what stars appeared over the Tokyo-3 night sky listening to his music. Trying to forget his nightmares, with his eyes passively on the night sky, semi-conscious thoughts swirled about in his mind.

'She was there for me…  She was there, waiting for me… It doesn't seem true, somebody waited for me…'  The grown boy's eyes closed as his head leaned back trying to picture the images of the woman who had been there for him, who was comforting him. "Nobody's ever done that for me before".  Just as Shinji finished his sentence he felt a hand on his shoulder. He let out a quick gasp, his eyes quickly opening as the hand gave his shoulder a small squeeze.  

"Ever done what?"  Misato was leaning over from behind him, their eyes meeting each others.

"Oh um uh nothing that is."  Shinji stammered as he always did, however comical as it was now with his changed voice.

"Something's never change I guess, Shinji what have I told you before about evading questions?"  The memory came back into his mind.  He brought his head down averting his eyes embarrassed.

"I uh well…" Shinji paused as Misato walked around his position and sat down on the ground in front of him, leaning against the balcony railing with the blanket wrapped around her.  "Nobody's ever really waited for me Misato."  The Major looked on with interest "Ayanami has visited me in the infirmary before… but… no one has ever really waited…"  Shinji was fighting back his emotions.

'Has anyone ever really cared for him?'  The lavender haired woman drew up and took the elder Shinji in her arms, wrapping the blanket around him and drawing him down to her position on the ground in an embrace. "Shinji…"  She shook her head slightly as Shinji slowly returned her embrace wrapping his arms around her.  He slumped to the ground into a more comfortable position.  Legs to the side his head resting on her right shoulder slightly, still wrapped in the blanket he gave her earlier.  Shinji was crying slightly, still holding back most of his emotion.  She ran her hand up and down his back slowly.  'After all of this, no one has really cared for him, not even his own father.'  "It's ok Shinji, I'm here for you."  She kissed his forehead lightly.  Shinji's grip grew tighter around her. 'Is he afraid I'm going to leave?' "I'm here…"  

They remained in this position for sometime.  Misato's mind was clouded with fatigue and emotions.  Then a click sound came, Shinji's SDAT reached its end, and the lavender haired woman's mind became clear for a moment.   She could feel Shinji's slower heart rate and his breathing had become deep and methodical, he had fallen asleep in her arms.  The Major resigned herself to her position while absently stroking his longer hair, 'he seems less troubled now...'  Misato was left with her thoughts the remainder of the early morning.  'He's been alone… truly alone…'

--More to Come—

Ok, the story will be progressing from here on out at a faster pace, however I said that last time, or at least I promised myself that last time and it was something that was not to be.  So let's just say 'I hope' it will be so next time.  So where have I been?  Why has this chapter taken so long to write?  College and moving out, so I took about a month to totally settle in and start work once again on this installment.

I would like to thank my pre-reader/editor BC Baron.  His effort has brought a lot of needed insight in the development of this chapter, I'm sure he will have as much impact in the future, I tend to leave a lot of words out when I write, so his pre-reading has been indispensable.

As I say every chapter: chapter IV is in the works and will be out, well sometime in the future.  Barring any tests, papers, homework, and/or seven headed dragons rising in the East…

_zero

Comments and suggestion at balky82@hotmail.com or the review board.


End file.
